Actualitas
by Mathra
Summary: Sirius schaut sich im Badezimmerspiegel an. Seine Augenringe sind enorm, seine Wangenknochen stechen hervor und der Pullover ist lächerlich. Er trägt ihn trotzdem. Er fühlt sich nackt, aber die Person im Spiegel sieht fast normal aus. Fast." Sirius/Remus


Actualitas

Natürlich ist es mitten in der Nacht, als er die Stadt erreicht. Es ist kalt, sogar kälter als vorher, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Gelbes Licht umspült den Stadtrand, Fenster zu einem Leben, dass er schon lange aufgegeben hat, sich vorzustellen. Die üblichen Klischees von Wärme, Familie und Liebe. Sirius wird übel.

Seidenschnabel ist unruhig. Hungrig und ungeduldig. Er findet eine verlassene Fabrikhalle, gefüllt mit Staub und Schmutz. Seidenschnabels Kopf schnellt hoch und er stürzt in eine dunkle Ecke, das laute Gequieke der Ratten und das Knacken von zerbrechlichen Knochen die einzigen Geräusche, die ihn umgeben. Seidenschnabel schmatzt zufrieden. Sirius verschließt die Tür so gut er kann, verwandelt sich und beginnt zu laufen.

Nur ein paar Kilometer. Keine Dementoren, keine Auroren. Ein Spaziergang. Regelrecht erholsam.

Er horcht an der Hintertür. Das Haus scheint verlassen, ist getaucht in graues Zwielicht, das die Zeit vor dem Morgengrauen beherrscht. Er kriecht durch die Hundeluke, verwandelt sich zurück und lauscht ins Dunkel. Alles ist still, keine Atemgeräusche, niemand wälzt sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Er versichert sich, dass wirklich jedes Zimmer leer ist, erst dann geht er zurück ins Badezimmer, schüttelt seine schmutzigen Kleider ab wie eine alte Haut, sie liegt auf dem Boden wie Asche in einem Krematorium.

Das warme Wasser spült Schmutz, Dreck und Erinnerungen in den Abfluss. Die Rohre knacken. Zwischen den Fliesen sitzt schwarzer Schimmel und die Farbe blättert von der Holzverkleidung. Er wäscht sich an Stellen, an die er in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal gedacht hat. Vorsichtig schrubbt er seine Fußsohlen, zwischen seinen Zehen, die kleine Mulde unter seinem Knöchel.

Er versucht erst gar nicht zu schlafen. Schlaflosigkeit ist ein alter Bekannter, ein Freund. Es gibt niemanden sonst. Stattdessen sucht er eine Schere und schneidet seine langen, verfilzten Haare, bis er sie hinter seine Ohren stecken kann.

Die Kleidung, die er findet, ist zu groß. Er zieht sich an, verwandelt sich, verlässt das Haus und läuft durch die regennassen Straßen. Sie bilden ein Netzwerk, das sich durch die Stadt zieht, er läuft Straße für Straße für Straße, geblendet durch Scheinwerfer der Autos, durch Lichtreflektionen in Pfützen und Schaufenstern. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er endlich schlafen, die Straßen bilden die Traumgespinste, denen er hinterher jagt und gleich wird er aufwachen, noch immer in seiner Zelle.

Er erreicht sein Ziel. Verwundert stellt er fest, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen ist. Der Himmel ist blau, alles ist nass und glitzert, feucht und scheinend wie ein blaues Auge in einem kindlichen Gesicht, und er kann nicht fassen, dass dieser Ort, so zart und verletzlich, in seiner Welt existiert. Es ist irreal, ein mit Wachsmalern gezeichnetes Kindergartenbild, so wie die Welt sein sollte, nicht wie seine Realität. Die Luft schneidet nur ein wenig. Es ist Frühling.

Er macht Remus' Wohnung ausfindig und beobachtet den Hauseingang von einer gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus. Sirius hat keine Ahnung, wie Remus seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient, nun, da er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Sirius sei Dank. Er weiß nicht, ob Remus in einer Stunde, in fünf oder überhaupt auftauchen wird.

Sonnenschein kriecht die Straße entlang, erreicht seine Ecke und wärmt sein Fell, als ob Azkaban nur eine dunkle Erinnerung ist. Er legt den Kopf auf seine Pfoten und muss die Augen zusammen kneifen, um weiterhin das Haus zu patrouillieren. Er fragt sich, wie lange man ihn hier wohl liegen lassen wird. Streunende Hunde werden eingefangen. Er hat sich geschworen, dass er kein Gefängnis dieser Welt je wieder von Innen sehen wird. Sirius hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals wieder die Sonne auf seiner Haut spürt.

Es ist nachmittags. Remus läuft die Straße entlang. Sirius spürt einen Hauch von professioneller Zufriedenheit. Er war ein Auror, damals. Remus schaut die Straße hinunter und sein Blick fällt auf Sirius. Seine Miene verändert sich nicht, freundliche Ernsthaftigkeit. Er trägt eine Jacke und Jeans. Er sieht nicht aus wie die Person, die Sirius gesucht hat.

Remus kommt auf ihn zu. Er bleibt vor ihm stehen und betrachtet ihn schweigend. Plötzlich erkennt Sirius, dass er falsch lag. Dieser Mann sieht nur aus wie sein Freund. Braune Augen mustern ihn, das Gesicht ruhig und gelassen. Dann entspannt sich etwas in seinem Inneren, von dem Sirius nicht einmal wusste, dass es in Krämpfen lag.

Remus beendet sein Abschätzung oder was immer es ist, das er tut. Er starrt nicht auf Sirius' knochige Figur oder sein stumpfes Fell, aber Sirius weiß, dass ihm die Details nicht entgehen. Remus sagt nur: „Komm schon, Sirius." Es ist so vertraut, dass ihm schwindelig wird. Das erste vertraute Gefühl seit einer Ewigkeit.

Sirius folgt Remus gehorsam über die Straße, durch die Haustür in den Flur. Alles, außer Remus' zuverlässiger und unveränderbarer Präsenz, ist so unglaublich irreal, als sie den Korridor entlang gehen. Remus' Wohnung ist klein und schäbig, ein alter Teppich liegt auf dem Boden und durch die kleinen Fenster sieht er etwas blauen Himmel und eine graue Mauer. Es dauert einen Moment zu lang, bis Sirius merkt, dass es eine Hauswand ist und kein Zellenmauer. Er verwandelt sich.

Remus setzt ihn auf ein abgenutztes Sofa und verschwindet. Sirius starrt umher. Selbst in diesem kleinen Raum gibt es soviel anzusehen. Er ist an graue Wände gewöhnt. Er merkt, dass er erschöpft ist. Haushaltsgeräusche dringen an sein Ohr: Ein Wasserhahn, Schubladen, die geöffnet und geschlossen werden, Geschirr. Er schläft ein.

Später wacht er mit einem Ruck auf. Draußen ist es dunkel, die Lichter der Stadt fallen ins Zimmer und die Wohnung ist so still, dass er für einen Moment glaubt, taub geworden zu sein. Sein Blick fällt auf Remus, der behaglich an einem Schreibtisch im Kegel einer Lampe sitzt und liest. Remus blickt auf und nickt, eine kleine Geste, die nicht direkt an Sirius gewandt scheint. Er trägt andere Kleidung. Sirius Kopf fühlt sich schwer an, undurchdringbar.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer zurückkommt, bietet ihm Remus einen Teller mit Essen an. Es könnte Lasagne sein. Sein Kontakt mit der Welt hat sich in das Wiedererkennen von Mustern verwandelt, er versucht alles in sein persönliches Nachschlagewerk von Gewohntem und Bekannten einzuordnen. Remus öffnet sein Buch und liest weiter. Sirius sitzt auf dem Sofa und isst, seine Gabel klingt in viel zu schnellen Abständen gegen den Teller, als das es normal seien könnte. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, aufgegessen zu haben.

Als er erneut aufwacht, ist das Wohnzimmer voller Tageslicht und leer. Ein Schlüsselbund liegt auf dem Tisch, keine Nachricht. Sirius hat keinerlei Kleidung mitgebracht, außer der Gestohlenen, die er am Leib trägt. Er geht in Remus' Schlafzimmer und, sich ein wenig schuldig fühlend, nimmt einen Pullover. Er hat eine verwaschene Schrift auf grünem Hintergrund und ist weich und dünn. Früher wäre er ihm zu klein gewesen, hätte über seinen Schultern gespannt. Jetzt ist er nur etwas zu kurz. Er riecht fremd, mehr nach beruhigenden Chemikalien als nach einer Person. Er schaut sich im Badezimmerspiegel an. Seine Augenringe sind enorm, seine Wangenknochen stechen hervor und der Pullover ist lächerlich. Er trägt ihn trotzdem. Er fühlt sich nackt, aber die Person im Spiegel sieht fast normal aus. Fast.

In seiner zweiten Gestalt geht er nach draußen und trottet durch die Stadt, wie ein Tourist. Er liegt im Park. Es gibt Trauerweiden und kleine Brücken. Enten. Feuchtigkeit dringt durch sein Fell an seine Haut. Er kann sich nicht entspannen. Um ihn herum laufen Menschen. Bei jedem, der näher als ein paar Meter kommt, stellen sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Die Sonne versinkt langsam hinter einem Baum.

Er läuft zurück, die Menschenmenge nimmt zu, die Bürgersteige voller Menschen. Unterwegs nach Hause, zu Freunden, zum Einkaufen. Er weicht ihnen aus so gut er kann. Trotz der Masse fühlt er sich angenehm unsichtbar.

Als er zurückkommt, ist Remus bereits zu hause. Er kocht, barfuss und in einem T-Shirt. Er lächelt zur Begrüßung und fährt dann fort in einem Topf umzurühren. Sirius wandert durch das Wohnzimmer. Er isst, schlingt. Eintopf, ziemlich gut. Er duscht. Als er aus dem Badezimmer kommt, ist Remus verschwunden und seine Zimmertür ist geschlossen, aber ein Bündel Pullover und Hosen liegt auf dem Sofa.

Am nächsten Abend versucht Sirius zu kochen. Remus sagt „Danke, Sirius," und wäscht die benutzten Teller ab. Sirius fragt sich ob er an Narkolepsie leidet, bei der er die Abschnitte des Tages vergisst, an denen sie miteinander reden. Aber es ist auch gut so, ruhig. Verständnisvoll.

Am Morgen danach kommt Remus auf ihn zu und sagt: „Es ist Wochenende."

Sirius sagt: „Wirklich?" Seine Stimme klingt rostig, anders als in seinem Kopf.

Remus lächelt ihn an. Er trägt Jeans und seine Jacke. Seine Beine sind fast so lang und dünn wie Sirius'. „Komm, auf geht's." Sirius glaubt, das Remus mit Absicht in kurzen, klaren Worten spricht. Es macht Sinn.

Sie gehen durch den Park. Andere Hunde tollen mit ihren Besitzern über den Rasen, aber Sirius bleibt an Remus' Seite, streicht gelegentlich gegen sein Bein. Der Park ist verschwommen und grün und alles zoomt in und aus Fokus. Remus sagt nichts, als eine dunkle Tüte neben ihnen entlang weht und Sirius zusammen zuckt oder als zwei Jungen, mit Stöcken in den Händen schreiend an ihnen vorbei rennen und Sirius unabsichtlich anfängt zu knurren.

Remus kauft eine Zeitung und findet seinen Weg in die abgelegenste Ecke eines halb leeren Cafes. Sirius verwandelt sich auf dem Klo, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Remus einfängt, und setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu den wenigen Gästen im Raum. Remus bestellt und liest seine Zeitung, während Sirius eine kleine magische Erleuchtung über einem Teller gebratenen Schinken und Eiern hat. Die Einrichtung des Cafes ist hell und freundlich und ganz auf Damen deutlich über 60 ausgelegt. Es ist sowas von plüsch-rosa, Oma-freundlich konservativ, dass genau diese Worte ohne nachzudenken aus seinem Mund kommen. Remus sieht ihn über seine Zeitung an und lacht. Sirius kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Remus hat lachen sehen. Die beiden älteren Damen zwei Tische weiter starren ihn böse an, als hätte er gerade einen Korb voller Welpen geschlachtet, und nur deshalb fügt er noch hinzu: „Krückstock-schwingend und _Times_-lesend-konservativ!"

Remus unterdrückt ein Grinsen, wahrscheinlich um die Entrüstung am Nachbartisch zu entschärfen, aber um seine Augen bilden sich kleine Lachfalten. „Wir sind zwei erwachsene Männer, die an einem Samstagmorgen zusammen spazierengehen, frühstücken und Zeitung lesen. Ich glaube, wir sind zwei ganz außergewöhnlich konservative Exemplare."

„Das nennt man traditionell, nicht konservativ, Remus.", korrigiert ihn Sirius. „Wie früher in der Schule." Remus grinst ihn nur über den Rand seiner Teetasse an und wendet sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

Sirius realisiert, dass er in den letzten fünf Minuten mehr gesagt hat, als in der gesamten Zeit, die er bisher mit Remus verbracht hat. Nachdenklich kaut er an seinem Schinken. Es fühlt sich immer noch alles merkwürdig an, aber eher neugierig als abgestorben. Die gedämpfte Stille der Wohnung erinnert ihn nicht mehr an erdrückende Tonlosigkeit von Azkaban. Es ist behaglich, wie sich in der Badewanne treiben zu lassen mit den Ohren unter Wasser.

Sie gehen nach Hause und spielen Schach. Sirius' Königin verprügelt lässig Remus' Springer. Remus kocht. Sirius wäscht ab. Sie sehen einen Film auf Remus' kleinem Fernseher. Sirius ist fasziniert von dieser Muggelmaschine. Die Hauptdarstellerin sieht sehr gut aus. „Findest du?", fragt Remus nachdenklich. „Ich hab den Film so oft gesehen, ich kann das schon gar nicht mehr feststellen." Er lächelt Sirius an und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Bildschirm. Sirius schläft auf dem Sofa ein, perfekt aufrecht sitzend. Als er aufwacht, ist das Wohnzimmer dunkel und voll unbekannter Schemen. Schatten tanzen über den Boden durch die halbgeschlossenen Vorhänge: Autos, Straßenlaternen, all die Dinge, die in der normalen Welt existieren. Er merkt, wie kalt ihm ist. Neben ihm auf dem Sofa, dort wo Remus gesessen hat, liegt eine sorgsam gefaltete Decke. Jemand anderes hätte vielleicht versucht ihn zu zudecken, aber Remus kennt ihn besser als jeder andere.

Am Sonntag nimmt Sirius Kontakt zu Dumbledore auf. Er kniet vor Remus' Kamin und lässt Dumbledore's Fragen und gutgemeinte Ratschläge über sich ergehen. „ Bist du unerkannt angekommen? Hat dich niemand gesehen? Du solltest dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, egal in welcher Form!"

Als Sirius das Gespräch beendet und sich zurück lehnt, ist Remus da. Remus sagt nichts und hebt nur fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Butterbier?", fragt er und hält Sirius eine Glas hin. Sirius schnaubt. „Bitte sag mir, dass du dein gesamtes Gehalt für Bücher und Frühstücke am Samstagmorgen ausgegeben hast und dir deshalb nur dieses weibische Jugendgetränk leisten kannst."

Remus grinst nur. „Falls Azkaban seine Menükarte in den letzten Jahren erheblich verbessert hat oder dreckiges Höhlenwasser mir fremde kulinarische Qualitäten besitzt, red nur weiter. Ansonsten sei ruhig und genieß dein Butterbier.

Sirius runzelt die Stirn aber nimmt einen Schluck. Es ist ekelhaft süß. Und merkwürdig beruhigend, auf eine kindliche Art und Weise. Erinnerungen kriechen an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken, krallen sich in seine Vorstellung.

Remus stellt sein eigenes Glas auf den Tisch und blickt Sirius nachdenklich an. Es ist dieser Blick, der Sirius' Innerstes nach Außen kehrt, und es ist, als ob nur Remus ihn wirklich sehen kann. Ihn und all die furchtbaren Dinge in ihm. All die neuen Dinge: Das zerstörte Haus in Godrics Hollow, die Leichen von Lilly und James, die Dementoren. Und für einen winzigen Augenblick spürt Sirius Zorn in sich aufsteigen, Zorn gegen Remus, weil Remus ihn verlassen hat, sich zurückgezogen hat von ihm, von ihnen. Dafür, dass er in diesem warmen, irrealen Ort lebt mit Sonne und Fernsehen, während Sirius in Azkaban vor sich hin gerottet hat, in ständiger Kälte, umgeben von Schreien und seiner eigenen unerträglichen Schuld. Aber Sirius' Wut verschwindet so schnell, wie sie gekommen ist. Remus ist der einzige, der einzige, der ihn kennt und ihn versteht und der weiß, wer er ist und wer nicht.

Remus sieht ihn noch immer an. Sirius erwidert den Blick, obwohl er alles dafür geben würde, sich hinter irgendetwas verstecken zu können. Er fragt sich, ob ihm seine Auroren-Ausbildung helfen könnte, aber er hat den Verdacht, dass er gegen Remus sowieso keine Chance hätte.

Remus kommt auf ihn zu und stellt sich vor ihn, nah. Bei jedem anderen wäre er längst in Panik ausgebrochen, aber es ist Remus. Remus betrachtet Sirius aus der Nähe, abwägend. Sirius richtet sich automatisch auf und starrt auf einen Punkt hinter Remus' Ohr. Am Rande seines Blickfelds sieht er die Bewegung um Remus' Mund, als er sagt: „Entspann dich, Sirius.", in einem sanften, neckenden Ton, den Sirius noch nie gehört hat. Remus legt seine Hand langsam aber bestimmt auf Sirius Brust, so wie man ein Pferd anfasst, um es nicht zu erschrecken. Sirius spürt den festen Druck durch den dünnen Stoff seines geliehenen Pullovers. Eine Anweisung, denkt Sirius, von jemanden, der es gewohnt ist, dass man ihm folgt, und dann lehnt sich Remus vor und küsst ihn.

„Oh," sagt Sirius benommen, als sie sich trennen.

Remus sieht ihn an, seine Mundwinkel noch immer hochgezogen, seine Lippen glänzen. Ein glücklicher Mensch, derselbe, den Sirius seit Jahren kennt und gleichzeitig jemand vollkommen Fremdes. „Gute Nacht, Sirius." Remus verschwindet in den Flur und lässt Sirius zurück, blinzelnd und mit offenem Mund.

Der nächste Tag ist ein Werktag, Remus kommt abends erst spät zurück. Sie essen chinesisches Fastfood. Sirius liegt auf dem Teppich und liest ein Quidditch-Magazin, das Remus ihm mitgebracht hat, und lauscht dem Blättern von Pergamentrollen und dem Gekritzel von Remus' Feder. Gelegentlich steht Remus auf und steigt über Sirius, um ein Buch aus dem Regal zu holen. Remus beendet seine Arbeit und sieht seine Rechnungen durch. Sirius steht auf und sortiert seine schmutzige Wäsche. Remus ist jemand, der seine helle Kleidung von seiner dunklen trennt. Sirius wirft alles zusammen in die Waschmaschine und packt seine eigene obenauf. Es ist schließlich alles Remus' Kleidung. Das Waschmittel hat den gleichen beruhigenden Geruch wie Remus' Pullovers, heimelig. Sirius sieht zu, wie die Wäsche im kleinen Fenster umherwirbelt, herum, herum und herum. Remus ruft „Nacht." von nebenan, er klingt, als isst er etwas.

Sirius sieht der Wäsche noch ein wenig zu, dann wandert den Flur entlang auf Remus' Zimmer zu. Die Tür ist halboffen. Remus liegt auf dem Bett, ein halb-aufgegessener Apfel auf dem Nachttisch. Er hat eine Stoffhose an, dieselbe, die Sirius vor zwei Tagen getragen hat. Sie ist ihm zu kurz gewesen. Die Deckenlampe ist aus, nur die Nachttischlampe ist an. Sie taucht Remus' Zimmer in gedämpftes orangenes Licht. Sirius geht nicht hinein, er steht nur dar und schaut ihm vom Flur aus zu, bis Remus sein Buch weglegt. Remus setzt sich auf, als Sirius auf ihn zugeht, hebt einen Arm und halb zieht, halb dirigiert er Sirius, bis er umständlich zwischen Remus' Beinen kniet und ihn küsst.

Ihre Haltung ist merkwürdig. Remus beugt sich vor zu Sirius' Mund. Sirius öffnet vorsichtig seinen Mund, spürt, wie Remus es ihm gleichtut. Ihre Lippen fühlen sich feucht und weich an und dann merkt Sirius, wie Remus seinen Mund verzieht: Ein Grinsen. Sirius' Zunge trifft Remus' Zähne, als Remus lacht und ein Bein hinter Sirius' Knie legt und sie herum schwingt, bis sie beide horizontal auf dem Bett liegen. Sirius muss ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sich Remus über ihm ausbreitet, schwer und unnachgiebig. Die wenigen Male, bei denen er sich Sex in den letzten Jahren vorgestellt hat, waren Phantasien voller Heftigkeit und Plötzlichkeit. Stattdessen liegen sie hier und alles was sie tun, ist Küssen und Küssen und Küssen. Remus, auf eine Hand gestützt, lehnt sich zu ihm herunter und streut Küsse mit seinem forschenden Mund über all die offengelegten Stellen seines Oberkörpers: Das Ende seines Nackens, das unter seinem Pullover verschwindet, die Seite seines Gesichts, als es in seinen Kiefer übergeht, die Mulde in seinem Hals. Remus' Bett ist weich in seinem Rücken, die Decke vergessen zusammenknüllt in einer Ecke, Remus' Gewicht drückt ihn in die Matratze, besitzend, erdend.

Remus legt ihn offen, verletzlich und real. Alles andere kann falsch sein, England, die Welt, irreal und unecht, aber Remus ist echt, so echt wie es nur geht, stark und schwer auf ihm, Körper an Körper. All das ist wahr, Sirius zitternde Nerven und die Freude, die er fühlt. Sie ist echt, vielleicht das wahrste Gefühl, das er jemals hatte und er muss es laut ausgesprochen haben, denn Remus strahlt, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken, beißt ihn sanft und sagt: „Ja, das ist es."

Ende

Feedback: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
